glee_spotlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella Jenner
Ella Daniella Jenner is a main character on Glee: Spotlight. She was first introduced in the pilot as a member of the glee club. Ella is portrayed by Bridgit Mendler and was created by series writer, Jaymie Michele. Biography Season One Pilot In the pilot episode, Ella is present in the choir room when Joshua and Becca bicker. She is the first person to gasp when Josh makes a comment about Becca's family issues, and she also seems to be the most stunned. Later on in the episode, Ella performs Fascination with the rest of the club. She sings one line on her own and one line with Joshua and Alison. When the performance over, Ella and Jem are the only two girls to be lowered carefully to the floor, unlike the other girls who jumped down. Jem's reason for this is because she is fragile and graceful, and Ella's reason is that she is only a freshman and she is also very fragile. When Caleb and Jem talk in the halls, Ella can be seen taking books out of her locker in the background. She is also present in the choir room during the performance of Wide Awake. A few scenes later, she is seen again in the choir room during the performance of I Need Your Love. September In the flashback to the auditions, Ella is seen sitting in the auditorium. Although her actua audition is not shown, she is seen on stage being welcomed into the club after performing. She was the tenth member accepted. Ella performs We Are Young with the rest of the group at the end of the episode, and she sings one solo line in the song. Happy Halloween At the beginning of the episode, Ella is costume shopping for the Halloween party with the other girls. She performs Makeup with them in the costume store and sings two lines alone, two lines with Alison and two lines with Alison, Becca and Cassie. For the Halloween party, Ella dresses as Alice from Alice in Wonderland. Later on, Ella is in her kitchen talking to her mom, Katrina, and she seems horrified over the fact that her old childhood friend, Harry, has moved back to Ohio and will be accompanying her to the party. We do not yet know why she was so angry about his return, but we can gather that something bad happened between them when they were kids. Despite her previous reluctance and stating she would no longer be attending the party if she had to go with him, she does turn up to the party with Harry and they appear to be having a great time together. In the girls bathroom, when Alison is asking Becca if she wants to come for pizza with the rest of the girls, Ella is seen hiding timidly behind Ali, as if she is afraid of Becca. Ella is present in every scene at the party, being a featured character in some scenes and just lingering in the background in others. She takes part in all of the girls' numbers and when the party is almost over, she agrees to go on a date with Harry. Quotes Main article: Ella's Quotations Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:New Directions members Category:Students